


We Were Made For This

by angelus2hot



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD is positive they will make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Made For This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** We Were Made For This  
>  **Fandom:** Scrubs  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Dorian/Elliot Reid  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** JD is positive they will make it.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 21 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1119746.html) at 1_million_words

Elliot sat on the bed with her chin resting on her knees; her face was a mask of confusion. “We’ve done this before, JD. What if it doesn’t work out? I don’t want to go through that again.”

JD curled up on the bed beside her and laid his head on her shoulder. “There aren’t any guarantees in life, Elliot.” He raised his head and pushed her hair away from her face. “But I know we will make it this time.”

“How can you be so sure?”

He smiled and whispered against her lips, “Because we were made for this.”


End file.
